Intro
Please go to Discuss for some problems, because lack of moderators and lack of discord. After the cold open/beginning of each episode, an intro plays. The intro has changed two times, the old one playing during the second episode until Episode 4, and a new one released on October 14/15, prior to Episode 5 as a confirmation of the intro change. Original, Episode One exclusively. Soundtrack | Video The intro begins with The Sun happily looking across Paradise, before looking to its right to see Cyan dash by. The camera shows the Tree of Life, before cutting to Cyan dashing to The Helicopter, much to its surprise and smiling. It then shows Cube walking with a sad look on his face, and immediately after, The Helicopter shows up and picks up his head, causing his body to drop to the ground and "explode" into white. Cube immediately smiles, as he is carried by Helicopter, with Cyan following. The camera cuts to The Helicopter dropping off Cube onto Ketches. Cyan hops in, and Ketches escorts them across the water, while the plant citizens either wave or bob up and down happily. The camera then pans to a mountain with a cave. Two large pink "hands" pop out, revealing Dub, the main antagonist of the series, before it cuts to the Title Card, "The Pink Corruption". Reused intro sequence, Episode Two until Episode Four Soundtrack | Video The four heroes appear out of their respective Trees of Life, while the sun watches cheerfully in the distance. Cyan then heads towards Cube and The Helicopter. A sad disembodied Cube sees Cyan and summons his body to go hug him along with The Helicopter, love hearts coming from the three as they embrace. Ketches arrives near the land and Cube with Cyan jump aboard, with The Helicopter following their lead as they speed away. The sun can be seen in the distance one again, being happy as usual, while Lythorus runs on the water waving at Cube while the flower citizens can be seen in the distance too, waving and dancing about. The camera goes to Dub. He looks to his left, his upgraded (New Game) form looking back at him as if they were partners. Then the Title Screen card appears. In Episode Three to Four, Instead of Dub's original form, his upgraded (New Game) form currently appears in the title card. New intro sequence, Episode Five Soundtrack | Video The Intro starts consists of the Tree of Lifes separated, merging into one, making the Heroes appear out of it. Then it continues with the caretakers enlisted as of Cube, Iris, Pentellow and Pyrare. Cyan goes around Cube (still with his virus) then stops to hug, their triangle in their torsos glowing (like blushing) then to Iris and Orange do a sort of high five, with the latter needing to use his feet. When Orange goes past Iris, he makes his creepy face. Then goes to Pentellow, surrounded by Tsavorite, who hug each other, then finally goes to Pyrare, who catches and hugs Gold the latter being initially frustrated but then smiles sweetly as the two share a “glowing triangle blush” then it shows everyone on the water going to somewhere, via Ketches and The Helicopter, which in the background are the corrupted protagonists, They are only Lycanthropy and Cubic (who dons his clothing used inside Cube’s soul), then the water fades away which then Dub appears in his upgraded form, then the title card appears, what is different from the title card is that Cube is smaller and including Cyan, except for the Helicopter and The Boat, and there are now added Iris, Orange, Pentellow, Tsavorite and Pyrare, Gold. On the other side, consists to be the upgraded form of Dub with Lycanthropy on his side. Trivia * As of Episode 4, Cube’s chest triangle has yet to glow in affection for anyone. However, it glows in the intro when he greets Cyan, whose triangle also glows. Category:Videos